


"Oh"

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Bass & Charlie First Kiss [In a battlefield fighting a group of Patriots]
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	"Oh"

“Now is not the time, Charlie!”

“No, seriously. What were you going to say?”

“Do you not see the line of Patriots coming to kill us? Don’t you think that this conversation could wait ten minutes?” Bass demanded angrily.

“Exactly. They’re coming to kill us and if they succeed in killing you, then I’m going to have to live the rest of my life trying to figure out what you were going to say,” Charlie argued.

“I’m glad that’s your only concern about the possibility of me dying,” Bass told her sarcastically before he began to move towards the small band of Patriots, knife ready.

Charlie rolled her eyes before grabbing her bow and running to catch up with him. Once they were close enough, she stopped and managed to hit three of the Patriots before the remaining ones got close enough that she decided to quickly switch from bow to knife.

“What are you trying so hard to avoid telling me?” Charlie demanded as she wrestled with one patriot while Bass took on two others. “What’s the difference? You were about to tell me three minutes ago anyways.”

Bass stabbed his knife hard into one of the Patriots’ chests before he harshly kicked the other backwards into a tree.

“Fine, Charlie? You really want to know?” He asked as he angrily turned around to face her, discovering that she had just defeated her own Patriot.

Before Charlie had the chance to respond, he had pulled her into an angry kiss. The kiss was brief and by the time that she even realized what was happening his lips were pulling away from hers as he turned away from her and back towards the Patriot who had gotten back up from the spot where he had been thrown against a tree.

“Oh.”


End file.
